No Right
by KristineNote
Summary: Clex. AU. Clark is a freshman: homesick and carrying too many secrets. Lex is a sophomore: a billionaire's son and a bald freak. These two find each other in uni. They effect each other in ways they never knew were possible.


AU. Clex. Rated M for language, explicit sexual situations, and adult themes.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: No Need<strong>

The music is so loud it causes the floor and walls to vibrate. The beat is intoxicating, drawing you in and making you sway in time with it. The air is thin and panting is a must. Smoke has scornfully hidden the ceiling and drifts into his nose. Not just cigarettes but pot as well. The lights flickered rainbow, casting twisting, blinking shadows.

Due to his impressive height, Kent could be spotted out of a crowd. He spots his roommate near the bar, chatting up a girl. Kent makes his way through the crowd, feeling hands groping, caressing, and grabbing him as he walks through. Ignoring the attention, he breaks out of the dance floor and makes his way to his roommate.

Jason "JD" Dockson is a slim, tall boy with a weak chin and droopy shoulders. A quick talker and an easy smile. Clark made easy friends with him. He thought he was lucky to get such a nice, friendly roommate. Because of JD's easy going attitude, he convinced Clark to have a good time with him at a local club. Clark had just graduated high school a few months ago and had turned 18 not that long ago. JD is 19 and had shared a fake ID with him to get them inside.

"Hey! Shelia, this is Clark. My buddy." JD introduces, smiling. He slides his arm around Shelia's waist.

"Hey," Shelia greets with a seductive smile and a husky voice.

Clark blushes under Shelia's gaze. "I'm, uh, gonna get some air."

"Meet you at the dorm in the morning," JD says with a grin.

"Later, Clark," Shelia mouths out the words. Clark leaves the two in a hurry, pushing past people as he rushed to the door.

Metropolis' starless sky and bitter air greets Clark as he heads towards the main street. Clark breaths in deeply, glad to be out of such a chaotic place. As he turns he sees a girl vomiting against a wall. Dark, long hair. A bald man, his face hidden by shadows, is laughing.

"God, Victoria, can't handle your liquor?" The bald man snickers.

"Fuck you, Lex," the girl, Victoria, snarls. Clark keeps his eyes down as he walks towards them and past them.

"Come on, Lex!" Someone calls out, a blonde man, maybe a few years older than Clark.

"Clean yourself up," Lex snaps at Victoria before running off.

"Wait..." the girl calls out in a weak voice before almost collapsing into her own vomit if not for Clark's strong arms wrapping around her.

"Are you okay?" Clark asks, shifting the far-too-thin girl in his arms until she's standing and facing him.

She shakes her head. "I'll get you a cab." She gratefully takes his arm and the two head towards the main street. She doesn't make it and he ends up carrying her.

He hails a cab and pushes her in before sliding in. He shakes her gently, "What's your address?"

"664B Lake Street."

"Metropolis?" Clark asks, eyebrows raised. She has an accent; possibly British.

"London," she groans and collapses back on the seat.

"Franklin Dormitory," Clark tells the driver.

* * *

><p>Victoria Hardwick woke up feeling sick to her stomach and a massive headache. Before she realized where she was, she sat up sharply and vomited on the floor.<p>

"Hey!" Yells a voice.

Victoria lazily looked up to see a tall, thin boy with spiky blond hair. "Who are you?" Victoria groans. She saw she was in a twin sized bed, alone and he was sitting on the bed across from hers and a redhead with pouty lips was putting on a bra.

"JD," the boy replies, giving her an irritated look. The tiny room's door opens, revealing a tall boy with broad shoulders and muscular arms wearing a bathrobe and wet, dark hair. "Clark! Your rescue barfed all over the floor."

"I'll clean that up," Clark said.

"Where am I?" Victoria demanded, sizing them up.

The red head stood up. "Clark found you outside the club, piss drunk. Your boyfriend ditched you. And you were too knocked out to tell the cab where to go so... Clark brought you to the dorms. Very noble of him, yeah? Don't worry, no one touched you. Clark spent the night on the floor."

"And you obviously didn't," Victoria snarls at the red head.

The redhead smiles. "No need to thank us." Her tone is sharp but her face is cheerful.

Victoria rolls her eyes. She looks over to Clark who is pulling out some clothes from the tiny closet. "Let me get dressed, I'll get you a cab."

Victoria nods to his back and watches this very beautiful young man dress in plain jeans and a plaid shirt over a white tee. Redhead and JD also get dressed, but her eyes aren't on them.


End file.
